Cassie 2
by TDWfan
Summary: Cassie is back, ...and being adopted? Plus, what is up with Shadow?
1. Chapter 1

**Cassie 2.EEEEEEEKKKK! I'm so excited!**

Well, I'm bringing back Cassie cause I want to see where I can take her. You can see if you want. I was really mean to Cassie last story, so this time, I will be nicer.

Disclaimer: Cassie belongs to me, but Shadet 4-ever sold her into slavery to me. (A.K.A, she didn't want her and gave her to me. I might put a chapter at the end for if, instead of Sonic, Shadow "adopts" Cassie

Cassie 2 Chapter 1.

There he was, asking my caretaker about me. I couldn't believe that I was being thought about for adoption! I wanted so badly to get out of this prison they call good for me. I wanted people that cared for me, and did not treat me differently, like I was poisonous. This possible adopter came up to me. "Hello," he said. "You're Cassie?" I nodded, my heart racing, my mind screaming to leave this horrible place. "My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog," said the blue hedgehog, giving me a thumbs up. "I heard you can do some pretty cool things. May I see?" I blushed. Even though over the past three years I have learned how to use and control my abilities, I was still ashamed about them. "Hey, don't sweat it. You can show me." I still hesitated. "…Alright, you win. I'll show you mine if you show me yours." _He had "powers" like me? _I thought. He went outside, went out the gate, and stood where I could see him. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. As soon as he vanished, a HUGE dust cloud flew up into the air. I blinked. _Did he just run off?_ I thought. _But… But… That's impossibly fast! Well, that's coming from a girl with a super rapid healing factor and who can go through walls._ Suddenly, as fast as he left, he reappeared, right where he was standing before. He just scratched his head, before walking back in to the orphanage. I waited a few seconds, and he walked back in. "Now, do you want to show me your powers?" He said, not in a threatening way, but in a kind way. I sighed mentally. I closed my eyes, concentrated a few seconds, then walked straight for Sonic. He just stood the, watching me. I did not stop as I reached him, but kept walking right through him. I thought I heard a gasp, but I could have been hearing things. "Anything else?" Asked Sonic. I nodded, I dug one of my nails into my skin, just enough to leave a mark. Sonic watched as the mark disappeared. " … So you can go through objects and you have a rapid healing factor?" I nodded. "Nothing else?" I shook my head. "…Just so you know, If I do adopt you, I don't want to be your Dad. Just a friend. Besides, I am only a few years older than you," Said Sonic. _That's reasonable. At least I get out of here!_ I thought. "Shake on it?" He reached out his hand. I took it gladly. "Consider yourself adopted!"

And an author looks down on her, laughing manically. R&R nicely!


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie 2, Chapter 2.

Cassie writing underlined

Disclaimer: Does switching to GEICO really save you 20% or more on your car insurance? Does TDWfan have way too many unfinished stories?

So, after some papers were filled out, and some minor arguing with my "care"taker, I was released off to Sonic the hedgehog. I really didn't know what to say. (If I could say anything.) I grabbed my only possession, my notebook/pencil combo, and went with Sonic. "So, Cassie, could you tell me some of your background?" I nodded, and begun to write down on my notebook. Well, when I was 7, I was playing tag with my brother at my dads job, which is a job that everyone wants, a chemical factory. Anyway, my brother ran in front of a vehicle that was carrying a few barrels of chemicals. He got out of the way in time, but the vehicle tipped over, making the barrels crash and the chemicals spraying on my hands and neck. I went to the hospital, getting a x-ray, which activated my powers, sending me through the floor and crashing into the floor below me. Later, my mom explained to me that I had "powers" like man-spider or Red Lantern. But after that, everything was pretty much normal, until 3 years later, when I was playing tag with my brother AGAIN and I ran into an alley to hide. Then a group of people grabbed me and shoved me into a car, and drove off. My brother followed, but got shot and killed by one of the gang members. Later, the gang members sent a ransom note to my family. Another three years later, I haven't gotten out of their hideout, when the police surround the hideout. Evidently, an old member ratted on them. While I was in the hideout, my parents had died of grief and stress, and I had no other relatives, so I became an orphan. I went to a family who adopted me, but then got rid of me after two minutes because of my powers. So they sent me to the orphanage, where another three years passed, and here we are today. By now, I had used up a large chuck of my notebook, and my pencil tip was almost flat. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Sonic, in a very comforting voice. It's o.k. I've gotten over it. "Well, anyway, you will be going to stay at my friend's house, Amy Rose, until we can build you a house. Wait, build ME a house? Really? "Yeah. And before you argue, it's no trouble at all. We have plenty of friends, and with my speed, it'll be done in no time!" Sonic said in a rather cocky voice. _I think I will like it here._ I thought. We kept walking, while he told me about his friends. There was Tails, who was the brains of the group. There was Knuckles, who was a hot head, tough, but a pushover at the same time. There was Shadow, who was a one man army, and was kind of changing sides rapidly, and there was Amy, who ADORED Sonic, and was such a girl, but tough when she wanted to. And there were a few more people, but I'll get to them later. Sonic dropped me off at Amy's house. "O.k. Cassie, see you tomorrow probably." Said Sonic. Thanks a lot Sonic. You don't know how great it is to be out of the orphanage, and already have a friend. "No problemo, Cassie."

…Camera pans to TDWfan, shriveling in a corner. "Please don't hurt me. I'll work on the other stories. Please don't hurt me." And all the fans gather round, getting the bats and maces and crowbars ready for the kill.


	3. Amy's House

You see a man in tattered clothes running over some hills in the distance towards the camera. He trips a few times. After a very embarasing run, he colapses in front of the camera, looks up at the camera and says something.  
"It's..."  
Cassie 2, Chapter 3 Disclaimer: After a beating from the fans, I am now carrying around pepper spray and a machine gun.  
Cassie writing is NOT UDERLINED! It will be in caps since I am using Notepad instead of Word, due to the fact that I don't have Word on my new computer. :)  
And, I will start adding theme music to my chapters.

Theme Music: Lose control, by Stellar Kart -  
Chapter 3, Amy's House

To start with, Amy's house was REALLY pink. Pretty much everything was pink or white. Even the sink was pink. I noticed that my mouth was ajaw, and quickly closed it. Amy was sitting on a (pink) couch by her (pink) window. And she was wearing, you guessed it, a pink dress. "Hi!" She said quite energeticly. "You must be Cassie, so nice to meet you! How you feeling, you want a snack? Or maybe a glass of water. Are you thirsty, I'm thirsty. You want some coffee? I'll make us some." Amy kept talking, not letting me write stuff down to her. She made us coffee while talking, poured it while talking, and took me into the living room. We both sat down on the couch, and she was still talking. "I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to you the past few years of your life. It must of been really hard to deal with. I'm hot, are you hot? I'm gonna open a window. It's so cool that you are here, I mean when Sonic asked if..." He voice got muffled as she was opening the window. "...and I was like 'YES!', really I was that excited! Do you want to see your room? I want to see your room. I think you should see your room. Let's go see your room."

She took me by the hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. She flung a door open, showing probally the only room in the house that was not pink. It was orange, and had a bed off to the corner, along with a pile of board games in the corner. "This is where Cream, my BFF stays if there is an emergancy and she needs to stay at my house on short notice. I also use this room for board games that I LOVE to play with Sonikku!" If I could laugh, I would be on the floor cracking up. I put my bag next to the bed. And she finally was quiet enough to let me write down something. IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO, AMY. I wrote, responding to the first thing she said. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME STAY HERE. I REALLY APPREACIATE IT. MY LIFE HAS PRETTY MUCH SUCKED UNTIL THIS MORNING. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME. "Oh, no problem Cassie! It is my pleasure! We just saw a sign on a pole that said that you and two other people were waiting to be adopted in your orphanage. It was Sonic's idea anyway. He's so smart. Oh, Sonikku!" She walked out of the room talking to herself. I laid down on my bed and reflected.

A few hours later, I ate dinner with Amy, who gave me a few more details on the residents. (But, You guys already know all about the residents, or else you would not be reading it.) Amy's friend, Cream, stopped in for a visit almost as soon as we were done dinner. She introduced me to herself, and I couldn't help but think that she was really cute! We played some board games and some tag, which Amy lost, since she couldn't tag me, and Cream flapped her ears to stay out of reach. Once it was really dark, Cream said bye and went home. "I'm turning in for the night," said Amy, as she walked into her house. I followed, going into my new room. I got changed into my purple PJ's, and went to sleep, eager for tommorow. 


	4. Meeting the pals

**Cassie 2, chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Dis claimer is on the web.

Words written by Cassie underlined. Sorry I've taken so long updating.

Theme song: Joy, by the Newsboys

Once I woke up, after breakfast, Sonic came to take me to meet everyone, who he gathered at his house. Sonic gave me a small whiteboard I could write on. First I met Knuckles. "Greetings," he said. Next I was introduced to Tails. "Hi there!" He said. A big purple cat, who ironically enough was named "Big" was sitting on/squish a couch. "Hello," He said in a tired voice. Sitting next to him were Amy and Cream, who both waved to me. On the next couch, I met Rouge. "Hi darling," she said. Sitting on the other side of the couch was a black hedgehog. He just nodded to me. "That's Shadow," said Sonic. Hi guy's it's nice to meet you! Amy's told me a lot about you. I wrote. I erased the board, and then continued. Thanks for taking me in. Not many have done that for quite some time now. "No problem Cassie!" Said Tails. "We all pitched in. You're not cheap!" Everyone laughed. "Amy, you offered to cook?" Asked Sonic. "For you Sonic? Of course!" She squealed. Sonic just sighed. We sat around and talked for a while. Everyone was asking me about my past, which I answered for the most part. Amy had made us some soup, even though I found it a bit hot out for soup. We had some casual dinner talk, except for Shadow, who sat there looking at his soup for most of the time. Knuckles went back for fifths of the soup. He struck me as the "bottomless pit" type. _I think I'm going to have fun here._ I thought.


End file.
